Wolves of Razgriz
APPLICANT "When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself... first, as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns, this time, as a great hero." Overview The Kivides is a large gerontocracy governed state comprised of three districts. Of those three districts is Kiev, Xudrua, and Ryix. Kiev is the highest district, concerning the government, military, politics, and any relevant propaganda. Xudruais the middle class district, holding the marketplaces, banks, and the highest population per capita of these districts. Furthermore, Ryix is the low-class district, holding the highest crime rate percentage, lowest population, and highest land coverage. Due to the land, farms, ranches, and rural communities have formed to create the nation’s food source. History The Kivides Divide The Kivides Divide is the nations sole war. It was a civil war between the government and a rebellion who called themselves the “Voice of the Demon.” The rebellion was formed to take a stand against the tyrannical government there once was, who used propaganda of Razgriz to invoke fear into the people and the immorale technological advances on their own society to conform to the xeno-entity view of themselves. The Voice of the Demon was led by the Ra’narok, or the True Forms of Kivides. Ra’narok found out about the genetic manipulation of their packs when they noticed a lot of recurring kidnappings and missing kividian posters. However, through mass genocide and selected killings of the Ra’narok, the government had hushed the rebellion and peace had fallen across Kivides again due to knowing the power the government held over them. Demographics Population Kivides has a combined population of REDACTED. However, due to the district splits, and each concerning a different class of persons, the population of these districts is not even. Kiev is the highest class and has the highest population at 48% of the districts while also covering the least land. Xudrua holds the middle class of Kivides and equally the middle of the population at roughly 30%. And thus, Ryix has the lowest population at 22%of the districts while also being the lowest class while holding the highest crime percentage of the three districts. Religion The religions of Kivides all centers around the creature known as Razgriz. Many cults and churches have been created with different stories of the creature, the most prominent being the oldest, Church of Duality. The Church of Duality was established in the year REDACTED, 3 years after the Kivides Divide began. Only then did they see a need for purpose in calling upon such a being. Razgriz is seen as the world’s “Demon” and its “Hero.” One of the cults is known within the Ryix district as the Cult of Commonwealth, which helps to create a community around Razgriz. Furthermore, the highest church is the Church of Kivides, held within the Xudrua district. Formed by the government to hold peace in the district by forcing attendance to the mass. Language The people of Kivides speak in a tongue known as REDACTED. Structure and grammar are similar to that of Earth’s english language, however, the pronunciations of words are unknown in their pattern and hard to distinguish for translation. However, it is known that most two letter words, such as “we” or “us” remove the consonant from them, and all of the government assigned names have the first letter as the same to which that name correlates for status. So a name designated for a middle status role, will start with an X, like Xian, the middle status military rank. Government and Politics Kivides is controlled by a Federal government, whereas the eldest of the population take control over those below them. Being the eldest does not give rights to the highest power, but a higher status than most, at least in government. As most of the population is typically older, the higher class district has the highest population. Kivides was once considered an isolationist nation as it tended to stay away from political actions concerning other nations or political entities. The nation is held on a sort of Marxist ideology as property is Government owned, taxes are high, but the people are provided with healthcare, insurance, and other quality of life assets as a lowered cost. Relations with other Entities Originally being an isolationist faction, Kivides tended to stay away from political events and policies with other entities, whether they're favorable or not. Kivides only seek political value in entities that are aware of their intentions in keeping away unless absolutely necessary. Alliances * Unknown * Unknown Trusts * Unknown * Unknown Pacts * Unknown * Unknown Hostile * Unknown * Unknown Trivia * Federation of Kivides is inspired by the Ace Combat series. * Razgriz is considered the duality of man, held in one being. Category:All Category:Factions